Doctor Who Chatroom
by sexyTARDIS108
Summary: John Smith joins a chat room. Other Doctors, Companions and who knows who else stumble into the chat room.
1. John Smith joins a chatroom

"What is this again Rose?" John Smith asked his lovely wife.

"It's called a chat room Doctor." She replied.

"I asked you not to call me that. I'm John. He's the Doctor. We're not the same."

"You can be as bitter at times." Rose frowned.

"So how does this work again?" he asked to change the subject.

"First you have to create a username and password."

"Can you do it for me?"

"Sure dear." She said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you."

"I can't you believe you could fly the TARDIS but can barely work a computer."

_John Smith has joined the chat room_

_ John Smith: Hello anyone there?_

_ Sarah Jane Smith has joined the chat room_

_Sarah Jane Smith: It can't be! Doctor is that you?_

_ John Smith: Sarah Jane? I'm not the one you're looking for…_

_ Sarah Jane Smith: What ever do you mean? _

_ Rose Tyler has joined the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler: Allow me to explain._

_ Sarah Jane Smith: Rose? Yes please do_

_ Rose: He's a copy. He's got the mind of a Time Lord but one heart. His body is human._

_ Sarah Jane Smith: But if they're together wouldn't it create a paradox?_

_ Rose: We're in an alternate universe_

_ Sarah Jane Smith: Really? So you two are together then?_

_ Rose: Married _

_ Sarah Jane Smith has left the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler has left chat room_

_ John Smith: Hello? How do I leave?_

"Let me help you." Rose sighed.

_John Smith has_ _left the chat room_


	2. The Ponds Surf the Net

_ John Smith has joined the chat room_

_ John Smith: Hello? Anybody out there?_

_Amy Pond has joined the chat room_

_ Mr. Pond has joined the chat room_

_ Amy Pond: Oh Doctor I can't believe it! We thought you were dead!_

_ John Smith: Do I know you?_

_ Mr. Pond: Doctor it's us the Ponds_

_ John Smith: I don't recall anyone of that name._

_ Amy Pond: It hasn't been that long… Have you forgotten us already? :'( Is that what you do? Run away in your stupid big blue box and forget everyone who cares about you?!_

_ John Smith: …_

_ Rose Tyler has joined the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler: I don't know who you Pond people are but you need to leave my husband alone. You've obviously got the wrong man or something…_

_ Mr. Pond: YOUR husband? He's married to our daughter Melody._

_ John Smith: You've got the wrong man_

"Rory wait what if he's an earlier regeneration? I do recall him mentioning a Rose Tyler from his past." Amy said to her husband Rory.

_ Mr. Pond: Sorry wrong Doctor_

_ Amy Pond: Which one are you?_

_ John Smith: Meaning?_

_ Amy Pond: Our Doctor is the 11__th_

_ John Smith: I'm not the Doctor._

_ Amy Pond has left the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler: Here we go again. I'll explain this in simple terms. He's a copy of the 10__th__ Doctor._

_ John Smith: Is that how you think of me? Is that all I am to you , a copy?_

_ Rose Tyler: John I love you_

_ John Smith: But I'm not him. Is that it?_

_Mr. Pond: I am so confused right now_

_Rose Tyler has left the chatroom_

_ Mr. Pond has left the chat room_

_ John Smith has left the chat room_


	3. Immortal and Sexy

_ John Smith has joined the chat room_

_ Immortal and Sexy has joined the chat room_

_ John Smith: Who am I talking to now?_

_ Immortal and Sexy: Don't you remember me?_

_ John Smith: No, although if your username wasn't so stupid I'd be able to guess your identity._

_ Immortal and Sexy: How many sexy immortal people do you know?_

_ John Smith: Oh god. Judging by the ego I think I've figured it out._

_ Immortal and Sexy: Hello Doctor_

_ John Smith: Don't even Jack_

_ Immortal and Sexy: What can't I say hello?_

_ John Smith: No. No you can't. _

_ Immortal and Sexy: Come on Doctor._

_ John Smith: I'm not the Doctor. Well the entirely Time Lord one anyways._

_ Immortal and Sexy: Oh you're the other half of DoctorDonna _

_ John Smith: The Meta-Crisis Doctor._

_Ianto Jones has joined the chat room_

_John Smith: Who's Ianto?_

_Ianto Jones: Jack who are you talking to?_

_Immortal and Sexy: The Doctor_

_Ianto Jones: Who?_

_Immortal and Sexy: No one as cute as you._

_Ianto Jones: Aww 3 *blushes*_

_John Smith: Of course he's Jack's boyfriend._

_Immortal and Sexy: Seriously though don't you remember me telling you about the Doctor?_

_Ianto Jones: Oh the Doctor. Wait. Didn't you kiss him?  
_

_Immortal and Sexy: Maybe… _

_John Smith: I was an unwilling victim_

_Ianto Jones: Did he kiss back?_

_John Smith: I most certainly did not._

_Immortal and Sexy: You're so cute when you're jealous._

_Ianto Jones: Get off the computer and come to bed._

_John Smith: I'd rather not stick around for this conversation._

_John Smith has left the chat room_

_Immortal and Sexy: K sexy._

_Ianto Jones has left the chat room_

_Immortal and sexy has left the chat room_


	4. Bow Ties are Cool

_ John Smith has joined the chat room_

_ John Smith: Hello anyone there? I'm almost scared to go on here anymore…_

_ Bow Ties Are Cool has joined the chat room_

_ John Smith has joined the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler has joined the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler has joined the chat room_

_ John Smith: Who the devil is Bow Ties are cool?_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: I'm you. Well future you._

_ Rose Tyler: Why does it say my name twice?_

_ Rose Tyler: Why does it say my name twice?_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Rose? Wait. Why is there two of you?_

_ Rose Tyler: Your name? No I'm Rose Tyler_

_ Rose Tyler: Are you me?_

_ John Smith: There are two of us as well_

_ John Smith: There are two of us as well._

_ John Smith has changed his name to 10_

_ 10: Better? Now who are you then?_

_ John Smith: Better. I'm you. Just the less Time Lord you._

_10: What?_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Oh it all makes sense now. I remember you. The me that's not me. Well the me that's not fully me. 10 Don't worry it's wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff…_

_ Rose Tyler had changed her name to Bad Wolf_

_ Bad Wolf: Wait so you're me? Doctor how can I be talking to myself?_

_10: This is my future. Rose we should go._

_ 10 has left the chat room_

_ Rose has left the chat room_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: It's for the best that they left. Wouldn't wanna create a paradox. So how are you two doing?_

_ John Smith: Rose is pregnant._

_ Bow Ties are Cool: No way._

_ Rose Tyler: Yeah._

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Rose I really miss you sometimes. You did so much for me and all I did was put you in constant danger._

_ Rose Tyler: Great now I'm crying. That's not true. You loved me. You gave yourself to me. He may not be able to regenerate like you. Or have two hearts like you. But he's you. We got married and now we're going to have a baby. Look at what YOU have done for me._

_The Impossible Girl has entered the chat room_

_ The Impossible Girl: Doctor why are you crying?_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: It's Rose's fault. _

_ Rose Tyler: You're full of it. Who's the impossible girl?_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Clara my current companion_

_ John Smith: I never change do I? Always with a beautiful young girl in the TARDIS._

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Not you. You get to settle down. You took care of Rose for us._

_ Rose: Now John is crying._

_ The Impossible Girl: I'm clearly not involved in this tear fest_

_ The Impossible Girl has left the chat room_

_ Bow Ties are Cool has left the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler has left the chat room_

_ John Smith has left the chat room_


	5. So Many Doctors!

_ The Last One has joined the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler has joined the chat room_

_ Bow Ties are cool has joined the chat room_

_ The Impossible Girl has joined the chat room_

_ 10 has joined the chat room_

_ Bad Wolf has joined the chat room_

_John Smith has joined the chat room_

_ Rose Tyler has joined the chat room_

_ Bad Wolf: Oh God there's three of us of now_

_ Rose Tyler has changed her name to Rose Smith_

_ John Smith: Aww…_

_ Rose Tyler: 3 of us?_

_ Rose Smith: Long story._

_ The Last One: There are 3 Roses and who the hell are you people_

_ 10, Bow Ties are Cool, and John Smith: We're you_

_ John Smith: Well I'm you but part human_

_ The Last One: You're part human that's disgusting! How did that happen?_

_The Impossible Girl: Hey!_

_ 10: It's a long story and you're future_

_ River Song has joined the chat room_

_ River Song: Spoilers. Oh and Hello Sweetie_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Yowzers ;)_

_ River Song: Will you be coming to visit any time soon?_

_ 10: Hey Bow Ties are Cool Are we ginger_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: No __…._

_ 10: But I always wanted to be ginger!_

_ Amy Pond has joined the chat room_

_ Mr. Pond has joined the chat room_

_ Donna has joined the chat room_

_ Amy, Mr. Pond, and Donna: You hang out with a lot of gingers to cope_

_ 10 has joined the chat_

_ Immortal and sexy has joined the chat_

_ Immortal and sexy: There are three of you?! I can't even tell you what I'm thinking_

_ 10: Why is there another 10?_

_ 10: I'm Donna's 10. You're Rose's 10._

_ 10: Technically John is Rose's 10._

_ The Impossible Girl: There's too many of you it's so confusing._

_ Amy Pond and Mr. Pond have left the chat room _

_ 10 has changed his name to Space Man_

_ Space Man: All name confusion is cleared up now right?_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: I think so._

_ 10: Brilliant_

_ Space Man: So John how's Rose?_

_ 10: Stop talking about the future!_

_ The last one: Yeah Space Man want to create paradox?_

_ Space Man: Don't you two have a Universe to save?_

_ 10 and The Last One : Ugh! Gotta Go! Daleks!_

_ The Last One: Damn Daleks!_

_ 10:Ditto_

_ Bad Wolf, 10, The Last one, and Rose have left the chat room _

_ Bow Ties are Cool: River sooner than you think_

_ River Song and Bow Ties are cool have left the chat room_

_ Space Man: So Mr.&amp;Mrs. Smith it's just us then?_

_ Donna: Oi I'm still here!_

_ Immortal and Sexy: Me too!_

_ Donna: You definantly are sexy_

_ Immortal and Sexy has left the chat room_

_ Donna: Hey!_

_ Donna has left the chat room_

_ John Smith: Rose is pregnant_

_ Space Man: Wow really? _

_Rose Smith: It's a boy._

_ Space Man: Have you picked out a name?_

_ John Smith: Yes_

_ Space Man: What is it?_

_ Rose Smith: Doctor_

_ Space Man has left the chat room_

_ John Smith has left the chat room_

_ Rose Smith has left the chat room_


	6. Am I a Good Man?

_Am I a Good Man? has joined the chat room_

_ Clara Oswald has joined the chat room_

_ Bow Ties are Cool has joined the chat room_

_ The Impossible Girl has joined the chat room_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Am I a Good Man? Who the hell are you?_

_ Clara Oswald: The Impossible Girl are you me?_

_ The Impossible Girl: Yes_

_ Am I a Good Man?: I don't know._

_ Bow Ties are Cool: What do you mean you don't know_

_ Am I a Good Man?: I've made so many mistakes in my life…_

_ Clara Oswald: Past me?_

_ The Impossible Girl: I think so_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Wait a tick you're with Clara? Are you me from the future?_

_ Am I a Good Man?: Yes_

_ Bow Ties are Cool: Well welcome to Doctor Chat then. :D_

_ Am I a Good Man? has left the chat room_

_ Clara Oswald, The Impossible Girl, and Bow Ties are Cool have left the chat room_


	7. The Sound of Drums

_The Sound of Drums has joined the chat room_

_ The Sound of Drums: Doctor I know you're out there…_

_ Space Man and Dr. Jones have joined the chat room_

_ Dr. Jones: Really Space Man is your username?_

_ Space Man: That's what I get for saying Donna you pick it I don't care_

_ Dr. Jones: I see. How is she?_

_ Space Man: I just wiped her memory…_

_ Dr. Jones: Sorry _

_ The Sound of Drums: Enough small talk you two! I must speak with your precious Doctor._

_ Space Man: Sure "Master"_

_ The Sound of Drums: You dare mock me!_

_ Dr. Jones: Oh please what are you going to do? You're hiding behind a computer screen like a little bitch!_

_ Space Man: Martha!_

_ Dr. Jones: 'Sorry dad'… _

_ The Sound of Drums: Must be someone's time of the month_

_ Dr. Jones: Oi!_

_ The Sound of Drums has kicked Dr. Jones out of the chat room_

_ The Sound of Drums: We're all alone now Doctor…_

_ Space Man: So it seems_

_ The Sound of Drums: I never wanted to admit this but…_

_ Space Man: What is it Master?_

_ The Sound of Drums: I-_

_ Space Man: Yes?_

_ The Sound of Drums: I- I- Doctor I love you… I always have and I always will. I know we didn't work out so well back on Gallifrey. I was the bad boy who broke your hearts and I've regretted it ever since. Say you love me too._

_ Space Man:..._

_ The Sound of Drums: Go on…_

_ Space Man: I've been waiting to hear those words for so long…_

_ The Sound of Drums: Really?_

_ Space Man: Of course. Wait what about Lucy?_

_ The Sound of Drums: What about her?_

_ Space Man: You can't break that girl's heart. Not for me…_

_ The Sound of Drums: Doctor Lucy left me._

_ Space Man: Why did it take you so long?_

_ The Sound of Drums: What do you mean?_

_ Space Man: All these years all of our battles and you're ready for love._

_ The Sound of Drums: I thought you hated me…_

_ Space Man: I could never hate you…_

_ The Sound of Drums: Heal me Doctor…_

_ Space Man: Goodbye Master…_

_ Space Man has left the chat room_

_ The Sound of Drums: Not Goodbye Doctor, Hello…_

_ The Sound of Drums has left the chat room_


End file.
